battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kingofall42/Reviews of CW and TCW
Hi everyone. I decided a week or so ago to watch the events between AOTC and ROTS in chronological order, this means watching series 1 and 2 of CW then all of TCW is a mixed order (due to the jumping around in the timeline), then series 3 of CW. First of all the earliest point in the Clone Wars timeline is set just after the Battle of Geonosis; this is CW chapter 6 and 7. Clone Wars: Chapter 6 and 7 The episode opens with a foot! Then we get a few shots of aliens we have never seen before and since fighting a gladiatorial like contest. Following this brief footage we see the arrival of Count Dooku in his Solar Sailor. Then some more shots of fighting, then finally a cat nun, form Doctor Who, greats Count Dooku. We get some more shots of combatants burning and hitting each other, as Cat nun shows CD into a viewing booth. (a quick aside, the music in this scene is really quite atmospheric), and finally a species I recognise; a Gammorean! Then surprise, as CD is watching the cartoon cloud, sorry fight, a hooded figure appears to have sneaked up on him. However omniscient CD already knew of his existences and hints that cloak man should go and kill things. So leaping down 30 metres or so Cloak man turns out to be a woman, who then spends about 50 seconds killing everyone with just the force, the goliath with a pair of lightsabres she just happens to have lying about. Then comes the sarcastic CD clap, and... He can fly... and Bald Girl is apparently Sith!! CD then spends a few seconds telling her she isn’t a Sith, before beating her without trying. Bald girl (who is Asajj Ventress, but no one has said her name yet) wakes up in CD Cave lair thing. (Indecently looking like Scaramangas lair from the James Bond Film the Man with the Golden Gun, with Scaramange played by Christopher Lee) CD then proceeds to play with her for a bit, before presenting her to Darth Sidious, who then gives her the task of hunting down Anakin. Then CD gives her a pair of red, curved joinable, lightsabres, and a fanblade Starfighter, and she’s off. Summary Voice acting: only 3 main characters of note here; Count Dooku is voiced by Corey Burton, who has a good performance, but lacks the educated menace of Christopher Lee, he then goes on to voice the character in TCW, where his performance does improve greatly. Asajj Ventress is voiced by Grey DeLisle, who makes the character sound like Captain Katharine Janeway chewing gravel. Nika Futterman from TCW provides a much better vocal performance in my opinion. Darth Sidious is voiced by Nick Jameson, however the voice is so distorted by a computer, it’s hard to tell it’s him. Storyline A a chronological first rather than the first produced, or broadcast, it lacks the exposition necessary to carry the start, however at only 6 mins between them it’s not hard to catch up. It introduces viewers to Darth Sidious’s plot to kill the Jedi Order, and to Asajj Ventress, who has a much larger role in TCW. Other Locations: As noted above CD lair looks like Scaramangers of James Bond fame. The gladiatorial arena looks like Geonosis, Smells like Geonosis, but for some reason isn’t Geonosis. Creatures: A lode of new ones, and maybe 2 familiar ones (most of the new ones will never be seen again). Vehicles: Just the Solar Sailor and a brief back shot of the Fanblade. Score Relative to CW only: 6/10 Important and watchable, but not very fun, plus an overabundance of surplus characters Sorry for the long review. If it’s liked I will go on to review the Mullanist arc, if not I’ll stop here. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 10:29, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts